Religion
Religion is the belief in and worship of a deity. Various people and civilizations in the world follow a vast array of religions, and various allusions to gods, devils, and religion have been made through architecture and speech. God of Skypiea In Skypiea, the title of "God" refers to the ruling body of the sky islands. God is generally looked at as a governing class of sorts. However, other than the title itself, the position of God holds no religious or divine overtones, being a regular physical being who is neither all-powerful nor perfect. The first known man to hold this position was the unnamed God of Skypiea , who governed four hundred years prior to the current storyline, and Gan Fall held the position of the previous God eight years prior, before Enel took over. Enel took this title too seriously, matching some of the "all powerful" and "omniscient" traits prior to his defeat by Luffy, and naming most of his lightning-based attacks after thunder gods of various religions. After Enel was gone, Gan Fall reclaimed the title. Gods of Shandora In Shandia (at the times when they lived on Jaya), people worshipped giant pythons (e.g. Kashigami) as their "Gods", and even made human sacrifices to them under the guidance of a Pantri. This practice ceased when Mont Blanc Noland and his crew arrived at Jaya and cured the tribe of Tree Fever. Gods of Alabasta In Alabasta, the title "God" refers to the strongest guardians of the royal family. Pell and Chaka (the two head guards under Igaram of the Alabasta Kingdom) often refer to themselves as the "Guardian Gods" of Alabasta and the royal family. Their Zoan-type Devil Fruit transformations (a falcon and jackal respectively) resemble the two Egyptian gods Horus and Anubis, the two strongest gods in the Egyptian pantheon. The Satanic Cult of Namakura Island In Namakura Island, there is a Satanic cult that worships the Devil. The cultists on the island were trying to summon Satan, another name for the Devil, but instead ended up 'summoning' Brook. Other Mentions of God or Religion * Devil Fruits and their users are said to be cursed by the Demons of the Sea. * The Ancient Weapons, Pluton, Poseidon, and Uranus are all named after Greco-Roman Gods. * When Luffy declared his goal to becoming Pirate King, Buggy mocked him by saying that would then make him (Buggy) the "God of Pirates". * When Usopp witnessed Kuro's superhuman speed and cruelty to even his own subordinates, Usopp became horrified and regarded Kuro as a "devil" who lived among them for three years. * Dracule Mihawk has weapons modeled after crucifixes. * In Cocoyasi Village, a cross marks Bell-mère's grave. * Some of the Baroque Works mercenaries in Whisky Peak were dressed as nuns, one of them attacking with gas hidden in a cross. Additionally the tombstones on the cactus mountains are cross shaped and at least one building in Whisky Peak is shown to have crosses at the top of its towers. * Sanji has made many references to a possible God. In Loguetown, after lightning struck the scaffold Luffy was on and saved him from Buggy (calling the event "Divine Intervention" in the FUNimation dub), Sanji asked Zoro of his beliefs, though Zoro did not answer. During the Skypiea Arc, Zoro claimed he never prays to God and does not care whether one exists or not. After defeating Jabra of the CP9, Sanji mentions God again, saying "God creates food, and the Devil creates seasonings" . * Dorry and Brogy mentioned the god of Elbaf. * Bartholomew Kuma has a bible in his hands and always carries it with him. * Zoro's attacks often include references to devils. Examples are , or . His Kyutoryu is focused on a race of demons from the Hindu mythology, called Asura. * There is also a reference to sea gods. Before entering the Florian Triangle, the crew picked up a barrel with the banner saying "Sea god's houzen" (former treasure). It was actually a trap from Thriller Bark. However, it seems that some sailors do put alcohol and reserves into floating barrels as an offering to the guardian deities of the sea. It seems to be customary that if someone picks one up, they may have the contents, though they will need to replace the 'offerings' and put the barrel back into the sea. It should be noted that Usopp had equipment used for exorcism at that time, which included crosses. * In Chapter 444, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper encountered a three-headed dog on Thriller Bark and identified him as Cerberus. * Gecko Moria wears a cross around his neck. * Robin is shown to wear a pendant shaped like a cross on the cover of the Chapter 457. * The graves in Alabasta are cross-shaped. The graves in Thriller Bark, as well as the ones in Fish-Man Island's Sea Forest are also shaped like crosses. * In Episode 459, a nun can be seen praying "Dear Lord ... Where is this world headed?" * When the Gates of Justice opened, a light shined on Buggy while he held a staff which caused the prisoners to think of him as a messenger of god, the scene mirrors the splitting of the seas by Moses. * At Sabaody Archipelago, Caribou addresses a god of some sort, stating "Oh God, forgive him!" and referring to a Marine soldier as "sinful", although Caribou may be using this as a twisted justification for murder. * The Flying Dutchman and its captain, Vander Decken, were said to be cursed by God for the captain's atrocious acts after suddenly going deranged and killing his crew one stormy night, as well as spitting at God. They were cursed, forever to sail the ocean, never able to make landfall. * The royal family of Ryugu Kingdom is based off of deities of the sea: King Neptune is named after the Roman God of water and the sea, Queen Otohime is named after the daughter of Ryujin, the Japanese God of the sea, and Princess Shirahoshi is the current form of the Ancient Weapon, Poseidon, which is named after the Greek God of the sea, earthquakes, and horses. * Hody Jones and his subordinates believe that they were chosen by the heavens to obliterate the human race and to change the entire culture of the Fish-Men race when they got their hands on the Energy Steroids. * Chopper holds out a crucifix when he sees Kin'emon's severed head. The crucifix looks identical to the one he and Usopp used when meeting Brook. * Dagama claims that the body of his king, Elizabello II, is truly a gift from the heavens due to his inhuman strength and fighting power. * When a light from a collapsed ceiling shined on Usopp after he freed everyone from Sugar's powers, people started to believe he was a messenger sent from heaven and started calling him "God Usopp". "God Usopp" will remain as his nickname on his Wanted poster. Buggy acted in the same way, though purposely, after his escape from Impel Down. * Several others have "God", "Demon", or other religious theme as part of their monikers: ** Gin, known as the "Man-Demon". ** Sengoku, known as "The Buddha". ** Laffitte, known as the "Demon Sheriff". ** Doc Q, known as the "Death God". ** Donquixote Doflamingo, known as the "Heavenly Yaksha". ** Kalgara was regarded as "Shandora's Demon". ** Oars was regarded as a "Devil". ** Urouge, known as the "Mad Monk". ** Wadatsumi, known as the "Giant Monk". ** Vergo, known as the "Demon Bamboo". ** Gambia, known as the "Missionary". ** Charlotte Amande, known as the "Demon Lady". ** Du Feld, known as the "God of Fortune". ** Carmel would be regarded as the "Holy Mother" due to her nun disguise. * World Nobles consider themselves to be gods, due to their heritage to the twenty kings who founded the World Government, and their legal rights to do as they please and living in the Holy Land Mary Geoise (which Doflamingo refer to as "Heaven") made furthered their believes as divinity. When Donquixote Homing declared himself human and requested to have his World Noble status rescinded, the others declared him sacrilegious and traitorous, severing all ties with him. * Gild Tesoro developed a god complex, due to his absolute control over his city of gold. * In the Zou Arc, a sheep mink going by the name of "Pastor" Yomo is introduced, indicating that there may be a religion on Zou, though it is unknown what kind. * Sanji's and Pudding's wedding ceremony was officiated by a priest. * The people of Wano Country believe that white boars are the agents of gods. A giant white boar was known as the Mountain God. * Oden mentioned . "Shaka" is the Japanese name for the Gautama Buddha. References Site Navigation ru:Религия fr:Religion dans le monde de One Piece es:Religión ca:Religió pl:Religia Category:Society and Culture